Possibilities
by InfiniteMidnxghts
Summary: Beca knew there was always something about Chloe but she didn't know what. She would often push away anything she felt because after all she was dating Jesse. Besides, she didn't even know If she liked girls or not. Little did she know her confusion would only triple after a Barden Bella hosted Halloween party. End Bechloe
1. Chapter 1

"Amy! I said no flamethrowers in the house!" The redhead could be heard yelling throughout the Bella House. Of course, Fat Amy being Fat Amy, had once again undermined the redheaded co-captain and disregarded any rules put in place for a reason. The Australian was the reason they had so many.

Most of the Barden Bellas were stationed in the living room watching the exchange. Emily was out on a date with Benji, this being their 5th date since winning regionals and things were going pretty well. Lily was out there doing god knows what; the Bellas never asked about her whereabouts anymore. And last but not least, Cynthia Rose wasn't present in the Bella household either. Probably at rehab for her "serious" gambling problem. "What kind of Halloween celebration doesn't have Flamethrowers?" Fat Amy questioned.

"All of them." The Bellas replied in unison to Fat Amy's alarming question. Once the Australian's 'toys' were taken away, the Bellas visibly relaxed. But a certain resistant and unsure Barden Bella wasn't done voicing her opinion about what she thought of Halloween.

With her expensive extra bass headphones around her neck, Beca continued complaining. "I just think we should maybe skip it this year. Or Keep it Bellas only or..something." She said thinking back to last year's party when their house was covered in toilet paper and their front lawn was littered of beer cans from the Treble Makers and other acapella students. It was a pain in the ass to have to clean up after them and the broody brunette didn't plan on doing so again any time soon.

Chloe wasn't having it. "Come on Becs, this could be our last Halloween with all of us." The redhead had a good point. Some of the Bellas would be out of the country if not only having graduated. Chloe was used to getting what she wanted, especially from the DJ. She turned to face the other and used her puppy eyes, knowing no human on earth could resist. At least not for long.

Eventually Beca cracked with a heavy sigh and a stubborn "Fine fine. Whatever Beale." She tried her best to shrug off the feeling that Chloe always gave her when she looked at her. "But I'm not staying afterwards again to clean up crap like I did last time." She said before a sudden figure jumped onto the unsuspecting brunette causing her to yelp and tumble to the ground. "Get off of me!" She yelled trying to push off the body weight on top of her only to see that it was Stacie.

Stacie laughed helping the now grumpy brunette up off of the floor. "I wanted you to catch me." she said as if it were nothing out of the ordinary and took a sip from her drink that had mysteriously ended up in her hand. Beca's eyebrows furrowed slightly in confusion as she stared at the sexually active girl across from her, but she brushed it off and tried to forget about it while a certain ginger didn't seem to be too happy.

Aubrey's voice rang through the room. Some had forgotten she was there until she spoke. "Okay Bellas!" She announced, her tone sharp and demanding. "We will **each** be great hosts. We must keep our reputation. You will not do anything to embarrass t-"

Chloe had cut Aubrey off. "Um Bri..don't you think you're being just a little hard on them?" The redhead's bubbly personality was always trying to save the day. Using her puppy eyes once again, she managed to save the girls from another one of the Aca-Nazi's famous lectures they all understandably dreaded. The redhead could feel several grateful smiles on her back and smirked a little, amused at her own ability to distract the uptight blonde as often as she did.

-###-

Guests were already starting to arrive yet it was only eight. But Beca definitely wasn't complaining. For her it only meant that the party would end sooner. The sooner the party ended, the sooner she could retreat to her room and isolate herself from the others to get lost in her mixes. Beca could work on her mashups for days on end. Sometimes it would get to the point where she would be running on only caffeine after staying awake for a couple of days. Times like that usually ended with Stacie eventually drugging Beca's drinks with sleeping pills despite Chloe's worry. "What? People need to sleep." Stacie would say in response to Chloe's doubts.

By nine the Bella household was filled. Music was blaring a famous pop song from 2006 and loud gunshots came from the nearest tv as a first-person shooter game covered the screen. Beca was located closest to the corner on the couch seeming to be entertaining a chatty and fairly drunk Jessi. To everyone's knowledge, they had been dating for a couple months now. Some couldn't understand how Jessi could handle Beca's anti-social personality. And others didn't think they looked or acted like a couple at all

Aubrey stood in the middle of the room every now and then to survey the area and keep an eye on things to maintain her control. She smiled warmly at Emily and Benji trying out their Nintendo Switch as they worked together to figure out the controls for Mario kart. Emily seemed to have the hang of it but Benji looked to be struggling. Of course they didn't drink; their cups filled with unspiked fruit punch. All of a sudden Stacie wrapped her arms around Aubrey from behind mumbling a "Even Aca-Nazi's should have a little fun too." And with that, the blonde was pulled away and into a crowd of dancers.

"I'm all in bitches." Cynthia Rose said with confidence, smirking at the fellow gamblers at the table as she pushed her pile into the middle confident she would win this round. You could say her therapy wasn't much help.

As the night progressed the crowds got smaller and smaller. People were getting tired and headed home to sleep. The Trebles eventually departed too, leaving Beca and Chloe in the living room. Few bodies lay in various locations around the house, most belonging to the Barden Bellas and only a couple were people from other clubs. Chloe would giggle every now and then from Beca's sarcastic or random comments. It was safe to say they were both pretty shitfaced. Especially the ginger.

"I just..I don't know dude." Beca said to the ceiling as she lay on her back. "It's like music calls to me and I answer. Like one of those siren song thingies from like those mermaids?" She continued, a slight furrow in her left brow in deep thought.

Chloe giggled and nodded. "I think Sirens are beautiful."

"The song? What about the Mermaids?" Beca said, her drunken state not understanding that Chloe was referring to the Siren girls in general.

Rolling over onto her stomach so she could look down at Beca lying down next to her, she wasn't thinking her next words. "I think you're beautiful too."

Beca smirked. She had no confidence, but when mixed with alcohol she was a different story. "You think so Beale?" She gently sat up a bit on her elbows to support her upper body. "You're not so bad yourself."

The rest of the night was a blur for the girls and the night came to an end with no major injuries, trips to the hospital or alcohol poisoning which was a first to say the least. A dubbed success.

-###-

Beca let out a groan from the bright light shining into her room. She hated light. Which is why she had dark curtains hung in front of her window. Wait..If light was coming in..then..

Opening her eyes, the brunette froze. This definitely wasn't her room. It was hard to focus on her surroundings, feeling like someone was pounding on her skull from the inside. Her heart stopped when her ears picked up a soft snore from beside her. Slowly looking over, vibrant strands of red were sprawled over a blue patterned pillow making her hair contrast even more. Chloe.

"Shit'"


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I just became aware I didn't do any brief messages or even a title last time so forgive me for that. But yeah. This is my first fanfic so reviews would be greatly appreciated! (:**

 **Chapter 2**

Beca tried her best to remember everything from last night. The Nintendo Switch. A bossy uptight blonde. A drunk Jessi. But when did Beca end up here and how. She took a second or two to check her state of dress discovering that she was in her underwear. 'It's better than being nude,' Beca thought to herself trying to stay positive. She could remember things later. But right now, what she needed to do was get out.

On that thought, the redhead started to stir just to Beca's luck. The panicking brunette wasn't ready but her luck seemed to only get worse. The bedroom door opened to reveal Aubrey and the two awake girls made eye contact, Beca wishing to bury herself alive.

"What the hell Beca?" Aubrey whisper yelled. She had come in to force Chloe to run a couple miles with her like she usually did every week. The Halloween party didn't seem to have an effect on her.

"Dude It's not what it looks like I swear." Beca said trying to get Aubrey to lower the volume. But it was too late.

A sleepy red head sat up to rub the sleep from her eyes. It was evident she also had a metaphorical fist pounding in her head judging from the crinkle in her forehead from the pain. Her eyes eventually scanned the room lingering on Beca then landing on Aubrey with confusion laced in her expression. She didn't look embarrassed or guilty. She looked oddly hopeful. Or maybe Beca was just imagining things.

Beca had forgotten how to breathe when Chloe's clear blue eyes had met her own. This was her cue to escape before it could get any worse. With a swift motion she tried to move off of the bed but the blanket she had a death grip on was wrapped around her ankles causing her to take a dive for the floor.

A half-asleep Chloe giggled. Peeking her head over the edge of the bed she looked down to where Beca lay. She was also down to her bra and underwear but of course the bubbly red head had no shame or embarrassment in showing off any part of her body.

After getting over her initial shock from the landing, Beca looked up. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire when her eyes settled on the beauty peering down at her.

"Are you okay?" She asked sweetly with an innocent smile. Yet everyone knew Chloe was everything but innocent.

Beca quickly nodded as she clumsily got up to her feet. Without looking at either one of the girls she hurried out of Chloe's room and into her own bedroom where she proceeded to hide from the real world. Throughout the day Beca managed to avoid any and all interaction. People had just assumed she was working on mixes for the Bellas.

She didn't even answer Jessi's calls or texts. And when Chloe would knock at her door asking If they could talk, Beca wouldn't answer. But she couldn't live in her room forever. Especially if tonight was movie night. Sure enough, Fat Amy got fed up and kidnapped the shorty and she found herself sandwiched in between Stacie and Chloe on one of their couches; mean girls on the screen.

"Can we talk?" Chloe mumbled only for Beca to hear. Without waiting for an answer, she was already pulling the grump outside, grabbing small jackets for the both of them despite Beca's complaints of just wanting to watch the movie in peace. Nice try.

"I didn't mean it. Whatever I did. Forget whatever happened," Beca blurted out to defend herself. They had started walking. They didn't know where to but it didn't matter. Beca zipped up her jacket as it was a little on the colder side. She couldn't help but notice the flash of hurt come over Chloe's face. Shit

Chloe chewed on her lip in silence as they walked. Did Beca not remember? She could be playing dumb. Finally, she spoke up. "Nothing happened." Did she actually sound sad to say it? Had she wanted something to happen? "You just kept counting your fingers. And I said I was hot so I undressed and you didn't want me to do it alone" Chloe explained with a small shrug of her shoulders.

Beca couldn't help the sigh of relief. "Oh thank god," she said without thinking. Another hurt look from Chloe.

After a few more feet, Chloe had walked away and sat down on the nearest steps. Beca hesitantly followed suit, sitting down next to her hugging her knees some from the cold.

There was a soft sniffle from the redhead. "Would it have been so bad?" she asked staring down at her lap. "If something did happen." She felt hurt that Beca had been so scared at the possibility.

Feeling guilty, Beca hugged herself. She hated when Chloe cried. When anyone cried really. But her being oblivious, she still didn't fully understand why Chloe was upset. "N-no dude. It's just..I mean." Beca was stuck for words. Truth was, she had been questioning her feelings for Chloe for some time now. She was just confused. What If she didn't feel the same way and it ruined one of the best friendships she ever had? "I..I'm dating Jessi." She said trying to come up with any reason instead of the truth.

Chloe saw right through it. "I see the way you look at him. It's not the way he looks at you." She mumbled loud enough to be heard. "..It's not the way you look at me.." Chloe said, finally letting go of what was on her shoulders. The redhead turned to look at Beca, wanting to see any signs that Beca might admit to feeling anything for her. But Beca didn't say anything.

The brunette wasn't sure what to say so she didn't say anything at all. She watched as Chloe got up to leave before she grabbed her hand to stop her. "It's snowing.." Beca said, not wanting Chloe to leave. And sure enough, it was.

Chloe looked up to see unusually big flakes of fluff fall from the sky and couldn't help but smile a little. She had always loved the cold weather ever since she was little but it had been a couple years since they had gotten actual heavy snow. When Chloe looked away from the snow to look at Beca, she found she was already looking at her and standing close. They didn't say anything, just stared.

Standing out in the cold with jackets not made for this weather, Chloe noticed Beca's eyes briefly flash down to her lips.

"Yo Shawshank! Ginger!" came Fat Amy's voice from not too far away causing the girls to jump and put more space between them. Beca wouldn't look at Chloe. "You guys are missing the movie!'

Chloe chanced a glance at Beca before she started to head back towards Amy. Beca composed herself, slowly following behind. She only had one thing on her mind as they walked back to the house, Amy shouting something about the snow.

What the fuck. Just happened.

/

/

/

 **Chapters/updates will try and be posted every day! ^-^** **Don't forget to review!**


	3. Chapter 3 (redo)

A/N: So I did a redo anyway to make this slower and more like what the characters would actually do or say. It's still not my best work though, I apologize.

.

.

 **Chapter 3**

Bella after Bella joined in to try and keep Amy from going outside and playing in snow that wasn't even there. Cynthia had the strongest hold. "Girl, nothing's sticking out there yet." Cynthia tried to explain, knowing that there wouldn't be any layers of snow on the ground when it had just started snowing merely minutes ago.

Beca didn't join in. She knew she would have to sit through every damn movie that they put on, so she wanted to choose a seat where she wouldn't have to sit next to anyone and be forced to socialize. While Amy struggled against the others, Beca pulled a beanbag chair into the room and sat down. She couldn't think and just wanted to get the night over with.

Once the Bellas got Fat Amy to settle down, they decided to change the movie to better fit the holidays.

Beca looked up to identify the film. A musical.

Frozen.

It was going to be a long night.

Cynthia Rose questioned the movie once a song started to blare through the speakers. "What kind of white shit is this?" yet her voice was drowned out when the Bellas gradually began to sing along. All except Beca of course, ghwho sat there trying to tune out the noise instead.

The alt girl couldn't help but glance over at the redhead across the room who had practically called her out, in the snow not too long ago. Chloe didn't seem to be singing along either.

"A word, Beca." Aubrey's voice brought Beca back to reality. Beca was a little hesitant as Aubrey rarely talked to her privately unless it was about Chloe.

"I'm not in the mood Aubrey." Beca mumbled trying to turn her attention back on the movie to make it seem as if she was actually interested, hoping she would be left alone.

Aubrey wasn't having it and stared at the girl for a moment, wanting to snap at her or pull her up by her ear monstrosities. "Now."

Knowing Aubrey, Beca knew it was best not to cross her. With a sigh she got up and followed the blonde into the kitchen away from everybody else who were too focused on the Disney animation to notice the girl's absence.

In the kitchen it was clear that the blonde was pissed off. Beca prepared for the worst and straightened up to show that Aubrey didn't intimidate her.

"What did you say to her Beca?" Aubrey asked in a hushed voice as not to alert the others. "She's acting like you kicked her puppy." Aubrey crossed her arms, challenging Beca to dodge the question.

Beca stared, accepting the challenge. Feigning confusion, she faced Aubrey head on. "She doesn't have a dog for me to kick."

The blonde looked as if she was going to puke but she held her stomach and turned her back to Beca to try and compose herself before she did. It had been a while since she last let It rip and she didn't want to start up again. After some time, she turned back around to face the alt girl.

Beca felt a surge of guilt. She didn't really want to upset anyone. She brought her hands up and into her jacket pockets, flashing Aubrey a sincere sorry expression before casting her eyes away to look at some random object. "I didn't mean to upset her." Especially Chloe of all people.

"It was just a kiss Beca. **Both** of you guys were drunk. It doesn't have to mean anything if you didn't want it to," Aubrey lectured, completely unaware that Chloe didn't actually tell Beca what really happened. "That doesn't mean you can just step on her toes and treat her like shit."

Beca had been counting the streaks in a nearby painting hung on the closest wall when Aubrey's words caught up with her. Her brows furrowed instantly, looking at the clueless blonde. "Me and Chloe kissed?!" She questioned, forgetting to keep her volume at a quiet level.

Moments later Fat Amy rushed into the kitchen. "Bechloe! This is amazing! H-"

Beca and Aubrey both shushed Fat Amy, distressed looks on their faces. "Dude! Shut up!' Beca whisper yelled while Aubrey checked the corner for any other Bellas, seeing none.

They convinced the Australian to keep it on the down low until they dealt with it later and managed to usher her back into the living room to join the Bellas again.

"I'm so sorry," Aubrey apologized the second they were back in the kitchen. "I thought Chloe told you." The blonde watched Beca for any signs that she was upset or mad but changed her mind halfway. Grabbing the brunette by her shoulders, Aubrey seized her up taking a different approach. "Look Beca. You have to grow a damn pair already and stop dancing around everything," She then let her go. "You guys need to work it out. I'd be damned if I let you two put off the Barden Bellas for your personal lives." Aubrey took a breath. "And if you **ever** hurt her again.." Saying nothing more, Aubrey left the kitchen leaving Beca to process the last hour of her life.

As the night progressed, everyone eventually found their way into their respective rooms; movie night coming to an end.

Beca couldn't sleep at all. She'd toss, turn and change her position every 10 minutes. Having been up so late, she ended up sleeping in, not hearing the doorbell ring.

…

 _A perky full of energy redhead bounced on Beca's bed while Beca tried to clean her room. "Chloe quit it you're distracting me." Beca complained._

 _Chloe being suddenly serious, sat down. "Beca. Can I ask you something?"_

 _Slowly making her way over, Beca sat in front of the other. "Yes Chlo?" she questioned, curious. Chloe seemed almost.. angelic. And her hair; the way it fell over her ears._

 _Chloe didn't ask any question, which confused tf out of Beca. Chloe only pulled Beca closer and leaned in._

 _Shit._

…

Meanwhile outside of Beca's dream, Chloe had opened the door having been the one closest to it, revealing a seemingly impatient but genuinely worried Jesse.

"Have you heard from Beca lately? She hasn't been answering any of my calls." He asked skipping right to the point.

Chloe chewed on her lip in thought. She wasn't sure if Beca wanted to see Jesse to begin with if she wasn't responding to his attempts to reach her. "She's just been..really busy." Chloe said trying to fish out her best response. "Maybe try again some other time?" she suggested lightly. Looking at him made her feel a spark of newfound guilt at the realization that she wanted his girl all to herself. Not being able to look at him anymore, she cast her eyes away.

Jesse was quiet for some time, but he eventually nodded. Too much silence had passed before Chloe found herself blurting out her next words.

"Come in and sit. Maybe I can see if she's home?" She offered, but once the words left her mouth, she instantly regretted them.

Jesse took up the opportunity and nodded gratefully, walking in and taking a spot on the couch with a "Thanks Chloe."

After a couple seconds of internally debating with herself, the nervous bundle of red started to make her way to Beca's room and hesitantly poked her head in. "Becs?" she asked scanning the room. Her eyes landed on Beca, who was alert and sitting up on her bed.

"Dude get out!" Beca yelled. "I'm tired of seeing your face man. It's everywhere!" Beca was only overwhelmed, especially after the dream she had recently woken up from.

Chloe brushed away how Beca's words felt like a sharp knife in her gut. Putting on a straight face Chloe closed the door behind her and stood in front of the grumpy brunette.

"You can't keep trying to avoid me Beca. I mean come on," she said wanting Beca to see how stupid it was. "We freaking live together!" After waiting for a response and not getting one, the redhead got up onto Beca's bed. "Reject me. Right here right now and I'll leave you alone."

Beca stared hard, not happy with the situation. But she wasn't done ranting. "You sit there, With your hair and your smile and your eyes, like- what the fuck."

Chloe stayed quiet for a bit. A part of her just wanted to reach out and hold Beca. To tell her it was going to be okay. But she knew not to touch her when she got like this. "That's not a rejection.." She said softly, not sure what else to say or do. She had completely forgotten about a certain Treble Maker waiting for Beca downstairs.

Beca gave Chloe a look. She was tired of being confused and lost. Did Beca even want to reject Chloe? Or did she also feel the spark Chloe had always felt since the day at the activities fair.

Chloe sat there quiet and patient, mentally preparing herself for an actual possible rejection. After moments of silence passed, she realized there was only one way to really find out what Beca felt for her. Being her straight forward self, she looked Beca in the eye brushing off any nerves that she had about all the possible responses she could get. "If I kissed you right now, would you hate me? Or kiss me back?" She had a look of determination on her face. Typical Chloe. She wasn't the type of girl to give up easily, but if Beca really didn't feel anything, then Chloe would leave the whole thing alone and move on. Or at least try to.

Beca sat there taken aback. "Are you drunk?" she asked looking at Chloe as if she had grown another head. "Or high or something?" the overwhelmed alt girl asked getting off of her bed. Should she confront Chloe now about their drunken kiss that Chloe tried to hide from her?

The redhead momentarily looked defeated as she too got up from her bed. "I'm sorry Beca." She said sincere, looking disappointed in herself. Maybe she realized that she had gone too far and crossed a boundary. "Jesse's downstairs..I told him you would possibly be busy," she said looking away. "And that I'd check for him."

Beca didn't want Chloe to feel any more guilt than she already felt so she simply nodded. "Thanks Chlo." She said with a small smile. Her look seemed to linger and they both stared, not knowing what to say anymore. Beca then thought about confronting Chloe on why she didn't tell her about their drunken kiss, but she figured now wasn't the time either with her boyfriend just a few feet away. Or was she just procrastinating?

Eventually Beca snapped out of it and laughed awkwardly. "I'ma just.." she said with a brief smile as she brushed past Chloe and downstairs where Jesse was talking to an out-going and hyper Fat Amy about god knows what.

When was a good time to bring up the kiss?

Probably never.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4 - Missing

Beca was bombarded with questions from her boyfriend who wanted to know why he was being brushed off and ignored so much recently. She'd noticed he had started getting really clingy for some time now. Beca just shrugged and grabbed her jacket not wanting to stay in the Bella house with Jesse when a certain redhead were only a few feet away. It just felt.. weird. Besides, some of the Bellas still gave the treble maker dirty looks, him being natural competition and most Bellas knew Chloe was pining hardcore for the alt girl and wanted to see them end up together. Their two captains getting together was a dream amongst all of them.

"I've just been busy," Beca said brushing him off once again then sighed when Jesse hesitantly suggested a party that he saw invitations for not too long ago wanting to spend some time with his girl. She didn't feel like going anywhere, much less partying but part of her didn't want to be alone with him, feeling too guilty. Beca wasn't trying to lead him on yet she found herself once again questioning their relationship while they headed over to the party, Beca looking forward to the night ending as soon as possible.

They had drinks, laughs, and dance after dance until their feet hurt, their earlier conflictions momentarily forgotten. Yet Beca couldn't help but pick up on a couple things like how Jesse always seemed to be trying to see through Beca's thoughts and soul as if it would somehow answer all of his questions. It only made Beca use even less eye contact than normal, having claimed since the beginning that she was too awkward to like anyone looking her in the eye. The only time she didn't mind it too much was with Chloe because she had no choice with Chloe being Chloe. Everyone knew her lack of personal space and boundaries; if they didn't know then they were bound to find out within the first encounter.

She then started noticing the girls there and stole glances every now and then trying not to be a creep. None of them peaked Beca's interest, her thoughts only on one person. She tried to notice other things; Jesse's hand on her hip for most of the night or at least the music filled with pretty sick beats, but her mind kept going back to other things or more specifically one person no matter how hard she tried to focus on something else.

As the night progressed Beca managed to steal small moments to herself. She'd sneak off to get more drinks, keeping in mind the lecture she had received from Aubrey about drinking to the point of small blackouts but Beca already lost count of how many cups she's had so she didn't think it mattered anymore since it was probably too late. Beca was so invested in trying to drink her problems away that she lost the treble, him being nowhere to be found. After some time looking around Beca figured he just went home. She didn't mind that he had left her, feeling as though she deserved it. In fact she felt she deserved much more.

"Up and at em Bellas!" Aubrey commanded, gathering everyone for the Bellas rehearsal they had in the theater. Usually Beca or Chloe ran practices but they agreed that they'd include Aubrey and switch off every week because Chloe would miss Aubrey too much if she wasn't still part of the Bellas. Their plan was hidden from the school board as Aubrey being a graduate wouldn't be allowed to stay in the Barden Bella's home on campus. On the way over, the blonde noticed she heard no negative complaints all morning, except for Amy of course, and no sarcastic comments. Her eyes scanned the acapella group. "Has anyone seen Beca?" she asked, watching as the girls looked around at each other, clueless expressions on their faces. Chloe's expression was one of worry.

"The last time any of us saw her was last night," Chloe informed Aubrey thinking it would be helpful.

Aubrey nodded and made a mental note to make Beca run extra laps for cardio until her legs gave out. Missing rehearsal was unacceptable especially with Aubrey handing over her captain role to Beca soon.

This time Chloe was the one who couldn't focus on anything, not being able to hit her low notes smoothly, which was weird considering that after her operation hitting low notes was a breeze for her. Aubrey kept an eye on her for a while throughout practice before deciding they could all use a break once Amy couldn't stand up anymore. "Keep up the good work," Aubrey exclaimed as the Bellas started to spread out to cool down and socialize. Walking over to the redhead, Aubrey put a supportive hand on her back. "She's probably just sleeping somewhere," she wanted to say probably with Jesse but she didn't want to say his name knowing Chloe wasn't the fondest of him.

"You're right Bri," Chloe agreed in thought. There was nothing to worry about.

When the Bellas returned from practice they were met with a worried looking Jesse who was pacing in front of the Bella house waiting for them. Chloe wondered why he didn't just call ahead but she realized none of them except for Beca had his number.

Walking over, Chloe unlocked the front door for the Bellas to go inside and get ready for their group therapy sessions, Fat Amy's crotch having scarred them all from their performance in front of the president not too long ago, including Chloe who pretended that she wasn't affected blocking it the best she could from her mind.

"Hey, um. Beca's not.. here," Chloe said still confused about why he had shown up if he was with her only hours ago.

Jesse shook his head. "I know," he said walking in. "I haven't seen her since last night. She disappeared and she's not answering her phone or my texts," he then turned to Chloe, Aubrey at her side. There was a question in his expression; have they heard from Beca.

"Weren't you with her?" Chloe asked, wanting to know the whole story with no detail left out. She didn't get how Jesse could lose her. But then again, she knew Beca wouldn't be found if she didn't want to be found. Chloe considered that as one of her not so favorite characteristics about Beca; when she wanted space she would disconnect from the world and shut people out. The only person to get through to her sometimes were Chloe, and she wasn't successful every single attempt.

Jesse ran his hand through his hair as he tried to think through the situation and his next moves. "We were having fun then she said she needed to find the bathroom then next think you know she is gone and I haven't heard from her since." He tried to explain.

Chloe's expression didn't give much away, her lips in a firm line. If it were Chloe she would've helped Beca find the bathroom and would've stood outside the door to wait for her. She knew Beca was probably intoxicated too. Without saying anything Chloe moved past him with a small "excuse me" and headed off to her room leaving Jesse with Aubrey who reassured him that she would show up and Jesse eventually left.

Aubrey went to check on Chloe knowing she would still be worrying too much and walked in to see the redhead pacing around her room leaving a voicemail for what she assumed was Beca's number.

"Hey Becs it's me um. We're all wondering where you've gone and if.. if you need your space that's fine I understand just..I need to know that you're okay so.. just call me back when you get this Beca please." Hesitantly Chloe ended the call and let Aubrey embrace her.

"It's only been a few hours Chloe really," Aubrey said not fond of people possibly making a big deal out of what could be nothing.

Hours later Chloe finally convinced Aubrey to file a missing-persons report even though the blonde still expected the alt girl to show up any minute now. It made Chloe feel a little better that the police had been informed and were keeping tabs out for the girl.

Hours soon turned into days, everyone getting more worried and anxious by the second. Chloe was constantly pacing, Fat Amy keeping her company while giving off very terrible ideas to where Beca might be hiding which of course wasn't helpful.

When the police had questioned them it made Chloe even more upset.

"No she wasn't being abused," Chloe said answering one of their questions that she thought was stupid. Aubrey started to rub her back to try and calm her down.

"They are just trying to make sure of any reasons or possibilities," the blonde explained. But Chloe stood up.

"What they should be doing Aubrey, is questioning Jesse's sketchy ass or going out there doing their job by looking for her," she snapped without thinking.

"I can assure you we are doing everything we can and have already questioned him."

Chloe just left the room leaving the police to finish their questions with the rest of the Bellas.

It was almost a week when Aubrey received a call from the police, her expression surprised and grateful. Chloe was by her side in seconds along with some of the girls that were close by.

"What is it?" Chloe asked anxiously.

Aubrey hung up before answering the urgent expressions on everyone. "They found Beca and is transferring her to the nearest hospital."

Without waiting to hear what else the blonde had to say, Chloe rushed out in her pjs to start the car as it was snowing again and she knew the car needed to be warmed up before they took off. The minutes felt like hours but eventually the designated driver put the car in drive and headed towards the nearest hospital, Chloe not having been in the shape to drive them herself. Some of the Bellas were left behind, not everyone able to fit in the college provided mini-van.

At the hospital Fat Amy beat everyone to the front desk shouting "We are looking for Beca Effing Mitchell!" and received weird looks from those sitting in the waiting room nearby. It took another few minutes to get the information before they were instructed to limit the room to only a couple people at a time so Aubrey and Chloe decided to go first. Rushing to her room Chloe saw brown hair first until Beca's face came into view.

Beca lay in the hospital bed looking peaceful. They had put her in a hospital gown and had her hooked up to an iv and a heart monitor that emitted steady beeps. Her eyes were closed, chest rising and falling slowly. Chloe thought she looked even more beautiful when she slept as she walked up to her bed side and talked to her quietly for almost ten minutes.

Suddenly the heart monitor started to increase before it flatlined setting off an alarm and doctors rushed in signaling a code. Aubrey and Chloe were quickly ushered out of the room and the curtains were closed blocking them from the view so they could work on bringing Beca back.

"She's going to be okay," Aubrey tried to reassure Chloe, but also herself; the redhead crying in her arms. There was a question on the blonde's mind.

 _What happened_


End file.
